1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an arrangement of ports of a multi-port connector system, and in particular to a port arrangement of a multi-port connector system for preventing misalignment thereof with a mating connector.
2. The Prior Art
Electrical connectors having multiple ports are commonly used in both power and signal applications for carrying high currents. Conventional multi-port connectors, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,342,221, 4,544,220, 5,133,672, and 5,257,948, comprise a number of ports arranged in at least one row. Posts, each forming a port, are formed in a male connector, while corresponding receiving holes are defined in a mating female connector. The posts of the male connector are arranged to prevent misalignment with the counterpart receiving holes of the female connector by chamfering at least some of the posts. Some of chamfered posts are one corner chamfered, while the others are two corner chamfered. Conventionally, the posts are arranged in a complicated way for preventing misalignment with the mating connector. However, the complicated arrangement of the posts hinders expansion of the number of the ports.
It is thus desired to provide a port arrangement for multi-port connectors to overcome the problem discussed above.